


Per-Sauna

by purdledooturt



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purdledooturt/pseuds/purdledooturt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pun came and made itself!</p><p>The boys decide to spend part of their holiday in a sauna. A really brief drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per-Sauna

It was cold.

Not too cold, but it was cold enough that the boys did not feel like going out.

Chie glared at the bundled group and stomped her foot. “We are rarely ever here,” she said angrily. From behind her, Yukiko and Rise nodded conspiratorially. “We need to make the most of it and go out!”

“It’s too cold!” moaned Yosuke. “You guys go, you have extra fat to keep you warm!”

Yukiko’s eyes widened. “Are… are you calling me fat?” she said, upset creeping into her voice. Her brows slowly furrowed into a frown. Yosuke shook his hands in front of him, taking them out from under the comfort and heat of his blanket.

“No, no,” he said, “I mean… you guys have…” he paused before he gestured at his chest area. “You know.”

Chie and Yukiko blushed red, and the short-haired female grabbed the pillow on the bed next to her knee and wound her arm back. Yu and Kanji ducked instinctively when the pillow sailed for Yosuke’s head. The collision made the auburn haired male fall back into the bed in a mess of blankets and pillows.

There was a harrumph. Rise walked forward and wove her arms with Chie’s and Yukiko’s, standing between her friends. “Well, then,” she said, “if you babies would please excuse us, we have some shopping to do. Let’s go Naoto!”

Naoto, who had been sitting by the round table quietly reading a book, suddenly shot up in surprise and shoved her book into the messenger bag she had brought with her. She cleared her throat and paused at the end of the bed to watch Yosuke start to regain his composure. “Well,” she began, “that was slightly tactless of you, Yosuke-kun.” She shifted her beanie and flattened it down. “I’ll see you later, Kanji-kun.”

Kanji’s face burned red. “Sure,” he said. “See ya.”

Rise called for Naoto again and the detective immediately made her way out, not wanting to evoke the wrath of the other group. Yosuke rearranged the blanket around him again, sniffling.

“What is in that pillow?” he asked, as he poked the pillow with his toe. “Bricks? That hurt way more than it should have!”

“You know, I kind of feel bad about letting them leave without us,” said Teddy from the door of the bathroom. Yosuke glared at him.

“I hope you didn’t forget to wash your hands, Teddy.”

He raised his hands and his face glowed with pride. “I already have, and I did it like you taught me to!” He walked towards the bed and sat down next to Yu, who was playing a game on his phone. “Maybe we should do something too, I’d hate to feel like I’m wasting my vacation!”

“Well, what can we do?” asked Yu, not looking up from his game. “It’s too cold to go out.”

“So let’s just stay in!” offered Yosuke, nodding to himself as if he had the best idea of all time. “We don’t have to go out. Take a day break, you know? I don’t want to kill myself trying to make the most of one holiday! I think we should have a guy’s night in and just watch movies.”

“I don’t want to watch those movies with you,” said Teddy suddenly, and Yosuke kicked him with a yell of “not those kinds of movies!”

Kanji was leaning back, head resting on the bed frame, reading the pamphlet that stood next to the phone. “Hey, they have stuff downstairs.” He showed them the pamphlet. “They have a hot spring and sauna.”

Yosuke jerked up, and kicked Yu in the process. The grey haired male dropped his phone, and the “game over” theme played loudly as he bent to pick it up with a sigh. “Thanks,” he said sarcastically. “I was about to beat my high score.”

His auburn-haired friend grinned and threw his arm around his shoulders. “Don’t waste your vacation like this, man!” he said, crawling off the bed. “Let’s go!”

“Says the guy who was just now so willing to waste his time just staying in and watching TV,” muttered the former-punk as he got off the bed to grab a towel. “Fine, let’s go.”

-

The group made their way down the stairs excitedly chatting about being in a sauna in the cold. Dressed in casual clothing, they stalked around the lobby before they found the way towards the sauna. They entered the hot building with happy sighs.

Wrapped only in towels, they entered one of the rooms and settled in. Kanji leaned back and let the heat surround him. Yosuke continued to talk, and Teddy talked along. Yu sat listening to them, making motions in the air.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been at a sauna, right?” Teddy said, suddenly, catching Kanji’s attention. “I haven’t been to one since – well, I haven’t been to a real one before. The last one I went to was Kanji’s made up sauna.”

Yosuke visibly inched away from Kanji. “That’s right,” he said, “when we met your… true self.”

The former punk bristled. “Hey, I thought you’ve accepted me!”

Yu nodded. “We have. It’s just a little difficult to remove those scenes from memory, you know.”

Kanji sighed and sat back, glad that the heat in the room can be used as an excuse to explain the blush that now rested on his cheeks. Yu was right – he had accepted himself, and he is not ashamed to admit that he has a somewhat feminine side, but it was still difficult for him to believe that his shadow had so willingly flirted with his friends.

His friends who were now inching away from him to squeeze into the one side across from him. They gave him guilty grins. “Oh, come on,” he said, getting angry and slightly hurt. “I thought we’re cool!”

“We are!” said Yosuke. “We are, right?”

Yu nodded. Teddy mimicked him.

Kanji frowned. “Fine,” he said, “I’m going to enjoy my experience here in the sauna,” he stretched his legs out as he said this. “If you guys don’t want to sit near me, I might as well make use of the space.”

Yosuke gave him dirty looks. “Hey!” he said, “not fair.”

Kanji poked his tongue out at him and got a brilliant idea. With a wink, he said, in a suggestive tone of voice, “Why don’t you come sit with me, Yosuke-kun?”

He laughed as his friend visibly shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was super short, and, for that, I am sorry if you wanted more! This little drabble was just something I wrote to get back into writing fanfiction after a nine-month absence from the Persona fandom. I found a bunch of old ideas of mine that I remembered being fond of at the time, and the discovery has definitely rekindled... something! 
> 
> Hopefully I wasn't so rusty and my grasp on the characters hasn't slipped too much. I also hope there aren't any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for taking the time to read my little story!


End file.
